


Jealousy

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hinted polyamory relationship, Kinda cute in the first chapter, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, second one is super smutty tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Nico is jealous that Worick can make Tazz blush easily so he tries to make her blush in the only way he can think of





	1. Jealousy

In the apartment of two certain handymen in Ergastulum sat a black-haired female visitor, her single orange eye scanning the pages of one of the books in the blond's possession. She sat reclined on the sofa with her cybernetic hand resting behind her head and her human hand holding the book as she crossed her legs, feet propped up on the armrest. She had basically invaded the apartment and found that Worick was off doing his other job and Nico was nowhere to be found.

She made herself comfortable with one of Worick's books as she waited for them to return since she was wanting to have dinner with just the three of them. She eventually fell asleep with the book on her face and the hand previously holding it on her stomach, her soft breathing being the only sound in the home aside from the sound of a door opening. The dark-haired handyman had returned with his ever-present sword still in his hand.

He noticed the body on the couch and walked closer to investigate, blinking in slight surprise when he realized that it was Tazz. He cocked a brow and gently lifted the book from her face, a light blush adorning his cheeks at the serene look on her sleeping face. He sat the book aside and kneeled down by the couch, eyes never leaving the woman's face.

Her brows knitted as she began to stir and her lips pursed a bit, a gesture that didn't escape the man's attention. Her eye fluttered open and she yawned, stretching back with a groan before looking over at Nico with her arms behind her head, "How long have you been watching me sleep?" He put his hand over her face and lightly pushed her head, eliciting a grunt from the woman before he pulled his hand back to sign, 'I just got back. I was debating on whether to kick you out or not.'

She rolled her eye before sitting up and running a hand through her hair before she signed back, 'How kind of you.' Nico snickered before sitting in the space that was freed and he looked at her face for a moment before his gaze traveled to her right eye, currently covered by a black eye-patch with an orange x in the center. He frowned and put a hand on her right cheek, rubbing the eye-patch with his thumb and a look of guilt washed over his face.

Tazz frowned slightly and put her hand over his larger one and squeezed lightly before moving his palm to her mouth, pressing her lips against the skin before letting it drop. Nico's eyes watched her move his hand and swallowed thickly when he felt her kiss his palm, his gaze still on her lips even after his hand moved away from it. He watched her lips as they formed the words she was speaking, "It wasn't your fault, Nicolas. It's not like you knew he was going to suddenly gouge out my eye..."

In a move that surprised even himself, Nico grabbed Tazz by the arms and tugged her into his lap with her back against his chest as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his hands lamely signing, 'I should've moved faster...' Tazz sighed softly and took one of his hands in hers, turning it so the palm was facing up. She wrote the words on his palm, pleading that he not blame himself.

He grunted against her neck and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She pouted a bit and folded her arms under her chest, leaning against him and tilting her head back against his shoulder as she muttered to herself, "Stubborn ass..." As if knowing what she just said, he squeezed her a bit tighter before shifting so that he was laying back on the couch with Tazz still on top of him.

She moved so that she was laying on her stomach on his and crossed her arms under her chin on his chest before poking his cheek to get his attention. Once he looked down at her, she started signing, 'What do you want for dinner? I'm cooking.' He thought for a moment before signing, 'Paella.' 

Tazz rolled her eye and smiled before nodding and starting to get off of the man under her, prompting said man to grumble and wrap his arms back around her to keep her in place. She sighed softly and flicked his forehead, "I gotta cook..." He averted his gaze with a slight pout, slightly tightening his hold. She chuckled and waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention before speaking, "We can cuddle or whatever afterwords..."

That seemed to satisfy him since he relinquished his hold on her, letting her get up and go to the kitchen. He watched her walk away for a moment before he got up off the couch as well and followed her. He leaned against the counter as he watched her gather all the ingredients and other things before she finally began the process of cooking.

After a moment of standing there, Nico decided that he's been out of the way long enough so he walked up behind the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist and propping his chin on her shoulder and watched her cook. She slightly tilted her head in the direction of the front door before relaxing when she heard it was Worick. The blond popped his head in the kitchen and took a deep breath of the delicious aroma, "What's for dinner?"

He stepped closer to peer over Tazz's unoccupied shoulder, ignoring the man currently latched to her back. She smiled and added a few more spices, "Paella. Nico's request." Worick nodded in understanding before he went off to shower and change into more comfortable clothes.

Having felt Tazz's chest vibrate when she spoke, Nico turned his head a bit to look at her in question. She patted his head before signing, 'Worick asked what was for dinner.' Nicolas let out a grunt before turning his attention back to the cooking food.

When the food was done, Nicolas released Tazz and walked to the table before sitting down just as Worick walked in. He sat down as Tazz set the pan on a potholder on the table before getting a few plates for them. She placed the plates in front of them before sitting down in her own spot and they then began to dig in to the food.

They ate in silence for a throughout the meal, quickly eating it all between the three of them. When they finished, Worick helped Tazz clean up as Nico returned to the couch and laid down on it. He tilted his head back to watch Worick and Tazz chat happily as they finished cleaning up.

His eyes narrowed as Worick stepped closer to the woman before taking some of her hair in his fingers and playing with it, a small smile on the man's face. A pang of jealousy shot through Nico when the blond handyman leaned down a bit to press a kiss to the top of Tazz's head, making her blush lightly with a roll of her eye before she playfully pushed the taller man away before saying something that Nico didn't catch. Tazz ushered Worick off to his room before making her way back to the living room and leaning over Nico who had begun staring off in space in thought.

Her face suddenly appearing in his field of vision snapped him out of his daze and he scowled a bit as he looked at her, making her cock a brow in question. She was vaguely aware of one of his hands reaching up and grasping the back of her head. Her eye widened as he suddenly pulled her head down for an upside down kiss.

After the shock passed, she shut her eye and returned the kiss before pulling back so that Nico could see her lips, "What was that all about?" Nico frowned a bit when he saw that she didn't blush like when Worick made her before he grabbed her arm and pulled her around the couch before tugging her on top of him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put his other hand on the back of her head and brought her in for another kiss.

She shifted into a more comfortable position, her legs straddling him as she put on hand on his chest and snaked the other through his hair. This kiss lasted longer than the previous one before they parted for air, a knowing smirk on Tazz's face, "I think I know what's going on. You saw Worick being affectionate with me and got jealous~!" Nico blushed lightly and averted his gaze with a grumble, his arm slightly tightening its hold on her waist.

Tazz chuckled softly and kissed his cheek before gently turning his head back to her, "No need to get upset, Nico." He stared at her face for a moment before moving his gaze to her lips, unable to keep eye contact as he croaked out, "I wan' ta...make ya..blush...like he did..." A warm smile reached Tazz's lips as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "The only reason I blush around him is because he is the more romantic of the two of you so he knows what to do to make a woman flustered. I think it's nicely balanced with your intensity."

Nico stared at her for a moment before sighing softly, knowing that it was useless to stay upset and he leaned his head back against the armrest. Tazz smiled and nuzzled his neck, running her fingers through his hair. They laid like that for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace.

Suddenly Nico sat up with his arms still wrapped around Tazz as he stared at her slightly startled face. He lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek before pulling her into yet another kiss, this one fairly gentle compared to the others. She wrapped her arms around his neck, flesh hand burying itself in his hair as the cybernetic one grasped his shirt.

They stayed in a lip-lock for a moment before parting. To Nico's surprise and satisfaction, there was a light blush on Tazz's cheeks, the sight making him grin. Tazz pouted before covering his eyes with a hand and pressing her lips against his once more.

They spent a few more minutes just sitting there kissing every now and then before the kisses began to get more intense. When they pulled back from each other, Tazz's blush had darkened a bit as she panted lightly and Nico's eyes were half-lidded. He stood up, making Tazz wrap her legs around his waist to keep herself from falling, and he grasped her rear to hold her up before he started walking down the stairs to his room, shutting the door behind him with his foot.


	2. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary. Just pure smut

The door shut behind them with a thud and Nicolas toed off his shoes before trudging to his bed, leaning forward and dropping Tazz on to the mattress while still holding on to her. He pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss, pulling a mewl from her throat that he felt through the kiss. He pressed his body against hers, loving the way they fit together snugly.

He nipped her bottom lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth when she gasped. He groaned into her mouth and squeezed her ass, fingers digging into the plump flesh through her pants. She moaned into the kiss before Nico pulled away to pant hotly before plunging his tongue back into her mouth, a small bit of saliva dripping down Tazz's chin as their tongues danced.

They tongue-wrestled for a moment before Nico pulled away and started pressing hot kisses along her jaw and to her neck, sucking roughly against a spot behind her ear and drawing a soft moan from her. He slid a hand down the front of her body before slipping it into her pants and panties, pressing his fingers against her slit with a low growl at the moan that vibrated her throat, nipping her skin before sucking again. She arched against him and buried a hand in his hair while the other gripped his shirt as her head lolled to the side to expose more skin to him.

Nicolas slipped a finger passed her folds and rubbed it against her entrance before finding her clit and pressing it as he put his mouth on her throat to feel her moans. She gasped and gripped his shirt tighter, her eye squeezing shut at the intense pleasure. Nico closed his eye to focus on the feeling of her moans and her skin.

He replaced his finger on her clit with his thumb as his finger found its way back to her opening. He slipped the thick digit in and groaned at how hot it felt around his finger before he started sucking on her throat that continued to vibrate as she moaned. He plunged a second finger in and curled them before scissoring them, making Tazz buck against his hand.

He rested with his elbow by her head and he nipped at her throat as he continued to finger her, enjoying how much she was reacting. He curled his fingers again and slightly paused when she arched again and her grip on his hair tightened. He smirked as he realized that he had found her sweet spot and he massaged it with his fingers again.

Tazz moaned and tilted her head back to further show her throat. Nico took the invitation and placed an open-mouthed kiss where her voice was vibrating the strongest before he sucked harshly. He continued fingering her, noticing that her body was twitching and jerking more as she began to near her release.

He pressed his thumb harder against her clit and rubbed circles on it, tossing her into her first orgasm of the night. She bucked her hips as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her to ride her orgasm out, her grip on his hair slightly loosening. He pulled away with a last nip to her throat before he sat back on his heels and retrieved his hand from her pants.

He spread his fingers and examined the slick dripping from them before sticking them in his mouth, looking down at Tazz who flushed brightly at his actions. He let out a satisfied groan at havig made her blush and the sweetness of her fluids. He finished licking his fingers clean before he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head to reveal his toned and scarred torso, smirking as he watched her ogle his body before her gaze rested on the prominent tent in his pants.

He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, shoving them down along with his underwear and kicking them off into a random corner of the room before he knelt above Tazz in all his nude glory. He took hold of the hem of Tazz's sleeveless shirt and started pushing it up. She wordlessly raised her arms and helped him remove her shirt and sports bra.

Then he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants and panties before he slowly tugged them down, taking his time in revealing more of her, until he pulled them off the rest of the way and tossed them behind him. His heavy gaze trailed over her body, admiring all the scars that adorned her skin since she was just as scarred as him, albeit with a cybernetic left arm and right leg. He moved his gaze to her face and bit back a groan at the look on her face, her brows knitted and eye half-lidded, cheeks flushed brightly and plump lips parted.

He grabbed hold of her thighs and pushed them up and apart as he looked down at her womanhood, licking his lips before he hooked her right leg over his shoulder so he could use his hand to rub his hot length over her slit to lubricate it. When he was satisfied, he looked back up to her face as he positioned himself before slowly pressing forward. He watched her face as he began to stretch her deliciously before he finally thrusted in the rest of the way until they were flush against each other.

He closed his eyes and shuddered at the tightness and warmth while she moaned loudly and tightly grasped the sheets, her back arching sharply off the bed. He pressed hot kisses to her left calf before biting down and sucking harshly to make a dark purple mark much like the ones on her throat. Nicolas slid a hand up her torso until it rested on her throat so he could feel her moaning.

Tazz tilted her head back and squeezed her eye shut as she bucked against him, telling him to start moving. He happily obeyed and pulled his hips back before snapping them back against her, making her arch again. He continued to kiss, suck and bite at the flesh of her calf before he let her leg rest on his shoulder.

He peeked an eye open and looked at her face before trailing down her body to the point that they were connected. Watching his dick plunge in and out of her sent a pleasant shiver down his back and he opened his other eye to stare, transfixed by the sight. Sweat rolled down his chest and back as he picked up the pace, in turn putting more force behind his thrusts.

He closed his eyes once more and leaned forward so that her knees were almost touching her shoulders, the new angle allowing him to reach deeper as he began pounding in to her. He moved his hands to roughly grasp her rear, fingers digging into the flesh as he pressed his mouth to her throat. He went back to painting her throat and neck in hickies and bite marks.

Tazz felt her second orgasm fast approaching and she fisted the sheets above her head as she tilted her head back. As if sense that she was nearing release, Nicolas pressed a thumb against her clit and rubbed as he kissed his way up to her mouth before slipping his tongue inside to swallow up her moans. The extra stimulation sent Tazz over the edge and she tensed as her orgasm washed through her. 

Now Nicolas sought his own completion, thrusting in a frenzy before his hips falter and still, pressing flush against her as he shots thick ropes of cum deep inside her. He stayed still for a moment before pulling out and letting her legs slip from his shoulders. He then laid on top of her but was careful not to put his full weight on her as he peppered her face in sluggish kisses.

They both panted heavily as they basked in the afterglow. After catching her breath, Tazz looked down at Nico as he buried his face in her chest, getting a soft chuckle from the woman. He glanced up and met her gaze and he watched her face for a moment before giving her a tender kiss.

She gladly returned the kiss and ran her hand through his hair before getting his attention and giving him the sign for 'I love you'. He blushed lightly and flashed the sign back at her before nuzzling her neck. After a moment, he grabbed the covers and pulled them over the two as they shifted onto their sides so that they were spooning, Tazz flush against Nico's chest as they began to drift off to sleep.


End file.
